


Afterparty

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 604, Bellaphine, Bellarke, Dancing, F/M, Making Love, Naming Day, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, danceparty, sanctum - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOTIt's party-time at Sanctum because of Naming DayAn amazing dance party helps the friends to leave the past behind for now and enjoy the good vibes of this new planet!Bellamy doesn't relax that easy,  he's worried and waiting for Clarke...But when she arrives at the party things heat up...





	1. Mating Ritual

It's party time in Sanctum and there was this amazing dance party, because of 'Naming Day'...Almost everyone was excited about this and they all looked stunning, new clothing and freshly showered. 

Murphy decided to leap upon drinking, while Bellamy was being the good friend and kept an eye on him at the bar. The others went straight to the dance floor. The friends were really enjoying themselves; forgetting their problems, sorrows, all of the drama and trauma's of the past...

Tonight, they were finally free from every burden. And it was time to party hardy all night long. The only one who wasn't at his best yet, was Bellamy. Hours passed by since he'd seen Clarke...He didn't even took his chance yet, to tell her how sorry he was about what happened at the eclipse.

Thinking about her and about the fact that he hadn't take any action towards his feelings so far, made his heart ache, also because he was worried. Where the hell was she? Another diner with these people? Everything inside him told him they couldn't be trusted...Lost in his thoughts he played with the edge of his glass and then firmly took it, to finish it all at once.

Murphy pulled him a face “Wow man, I didn't knew you had it in you.

Bellamy chuckled and ordered another round. After receiving the drinks he turned around and sat with his back against the bar, to look at his friends who where all dancing now.

The dance floor was a few steps lower then the rest of the ballroom and the bar. And Bellamy's eyes fell immediately on Clarke, who stood there waiting, a little restless, hesitating, on the edge of the dance floor.

Butterflies filled his stomach when their eyes met...she looked so beautiful!

Never had he seen her in a dress before and he just couldn't take his eyes off her right now...The dress was so perfect on her, she was gorgeous. For a moment there, it felt like everyone else disappeared and it was just them in this huge ballroom.

While she slowly approached his eyes kept following her. Murphy suddenly punched him in his side, but he barely responded.

“Can't you be a little LESS obvious?...Geez man...”

Then he pulled on Bellamy's arm

“Hey! Do I have to remind you about the fact that you already have a girlfriend?”

That made him look “Keep it down Murphy...Just look at her, so hot!”

His friend shook his head, but glanced at Clarke, Bellamy was right. Then he turned to the bar again to continue drinking, he'd always knew there was more between the two of them.

When Clarke passed the others on the dance floor, they were a bit surprised to be ignored. Not Raven, because she knew she hadn't been quite friendly towards her lately.

But even Jordan didn't get an “it's just a dress” and a shy smile, she wasn't shy at all even.

Echo watched Clarke approach her boyfriend and she was in shock when she saw her even wrapping her arms around Bellamy...what the heck? He didn't know what was happening to him right now and was very surprised to get a hug.

“Finally. I wanted to do that when you came back...” Clarke smiled excitingly, still standing on her tiptoes “So, are you going to get me a drink or what?”

She was totally here for it, the flirting. And it wasn't just that, even eye-sex already happened when Bellamy gave her a lovely nod and smile in return. But somehow he was confused, they haven't talked about what happened at the eclipse yet and he noticed the bruises on her neck, which made his heart ache.

When he turned to order more drinks, he continued thinking about it, rubbing his beard. Then he felt Murphy's eyes burn on him.

The sarcasm was lovely once again “You always do that when you think of her, don't you? I'm not THAT drunk Bellamy...Yeah, I would go for it too, but you're forgetting something.” he wiggled his eyebrows and nodded towards the dance floor.

“The big breakup we're all waiting for...?”

This time Bellamy punched him in his side with his elbow, he exhaled through his nose and pulled him an angry face.

“It's non of your damn business” Then he looked away and sighed “You want another drink or not?”

Murphy grinned “Sure”

When the bartender gave Bellamy the drinks and he turned around to give one to Clarke, he was surprised that she was still waiting, right behind him, stepping between his legs to receive the drink. It was way to close, but he was flattered and it made him feel special, there was definitely more between them and he started to realize they both knew it...But those bruises on her neck, they were so confronting, he would never, not in a million years, hurt her...

"When I was on my way back here, I thought you might be a bit scared of me, because of what happened...I should apologize for it because- I hurt you real bad Clarke and I am so..."

She touched his wrist and cutely blinked her eyes while interrupting "It's okay Bellamy, let's not think about the things that happened to us in the past. It's time to celibate."

"Clarke..." he shook his head "It's not okay! At all. But maybe you're right, let's celibate now. We can talk later."

During a whole non-verbal chat after that, sipping their drinks in between, longing looks followed by cute smiles were lighting up the fire inside the both of them. But it wasn't all unseen, Echo was watching them from a distance, but Clarke didn't seem to care one bit, like she literally forgot about everything. And she wasn't going to back away from Bellamy...

Like before, he didn't even notice his girlfriend anymore, all of his attention went straight to Clarke, he leaned in, talking in her ear because of the loud music.

“Something happened to you”

Clarke startled at first, but after exploring his face with her eyes, she replied with

“Yeah, I thought it was time for me to look at things from a different perspective.”

He nodded and sipped his drink, it tasted good and he wanted more. More of these good vibes and more of Clarke...

“This place, it feels so good Bellamy. Isn't it nice not to worry about our people for once? Have we ever shared a moment like this before..? Drinking, laughing and even dancing?” she widely smiled and twirled in front of him.

It made laugh to see her like this, that was all he ever wanted, seeing her happy...It somehow reminded him of Unity Day, when he told her she deserved a drink. But not just that moment came to his mind...

“We're finally having that drink together, hey?” he took a step closer to her “Remember when we came back from MW?”

Clarke quickly nodded “Sure I do” and that was all she said, which was a bit disappointing.

Suddenly she grabbed the glass from his hand and put it on the bar with Murphy...

”Dance with me” she said when she came back.

A frown and an awkward smile appeared on his face...”I don't dance”

“Oh come on, don't be shy...Let's enjoy our freedom and our new home!” yes, she was definitely different, but it wasn't a bad thing, at all.

With a few dance moves she walked passed him and turned around laughing, she gestured him with her index finger, to come closer. When she started to move her hips he looked at her up and down...Would she know what she was doing to him?

Clarke invited Bellamy to come closer, this time with both hands and certain body movements.

“We never did this, but I know you can dance! Just allow yourself to relax and have some fun.” she smiled again, was this even real?

There wasn't really anything that could stop him from getting close to her, like a magnet he was drawn towards her. And the dance floor was pretty crowded, no one noticed what was happening between them. Besides, the extra booze kicked in, which helped him to finally gave up this stiff behavior and started to move to the beat as well. They laughed and flirted like never before.

Clarke started dancing around Bellamy and stopped in front of him to tease him even more. Things heated up very quickly as they both turned each other on, playing this game...Having her this close right in front of him, made it easy to lay his hands on her hips and slowly closing the space left between them...

They were having fun and when she twirled in his arms, he laughed and took the opportunity to smell her neck, almost touching her there with his lips. She giggled when she felt his warm breath, because it tickled. For one moment they were in their own little world.

With a cute and a lusty glance she created some space and twirled again, right in front of him. Their eyes locked again, she leaned in and seduced him, mouthing

“Follow me....”

Clarke walked away pretty confident, without looking back...he just stood there for a moment, watching her leave. A bit unsure, but longing for her so much. And with the amount of alcohol in his body the choice was easy.

Not a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't follow the girl of his dreams right now...This was the old Bellamy right there! The one who would do anything for his princess and follow her everywhere...

… … …

Before entering her bedroom he watched the hallway, to make sure no one saw him. Without knocking he just entered and looked behind him before closing the door.

“Don't worry, no one will enter this room” she assured him.

But as soon as he'd closed the door behind him, he started to feel nervous. What the hell was he doing?? He ran his fingers through his dark curls and looked around, in awe of the room she got.

He shyly smiled “You think?” and folded his arms. “They are really fond of you huh?”

“Which is good for us and our people”

“Us??” he sniffed and started pacing, without looking at her...”So uhm- Clarke, tell me, you wanna talk first...?” it wasn't hard to flirt here, when no one else was around.

But Clarke suddenly walked straight up to him, which forced him to stop pacing. And she left no space between them

“No”

A bit frozen, by her sudden move and intimacy, but his arms immediately unfolded and dropped along side his body. Both of his hands were ready to hold her and never let go...But there was this awkwardness. They've never been like this before, there were of course very intimate hugs, but both of them always were a bit distanced towards each other, until now.

After exploring his face and eyes once again, she let her hands rest on his chest, their eyes connected right away. Her hands closed, with a piece of fabric in them...and she pulled...

“I want you”

This cute blush on her cheeks confirmed it, his heart skipped a beat, being this close to the one he truly loved. But when she pressed her lips onto his, it was like heaven on earth.

Damn that was quick! A little insecure at first, he moved one hand to her back and almost forgot to kiss her back, unable to control his breathing. She tasted so good! Sweet...her lips were softer and warmer then he'd ever imagined.

Then his lips covered hers and he gave everything, just like the old Bellamy would. Butterflies doubled inside and it suddenly was ten degrees hotter in this huge bedroom. It was a passionate, fast and steamy kiss, that should've happened many years ago.

With his tongue he pushed against hers to deepen the kiss and she willingly played with it. Their breathing fastened and his heart was racing........

 


	2. Taking the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of the moment Bellamy finds himself back.....The heart is back and he is using it!

It wasn't what he wanted, because literally every fiber in his body wanted this woman so much, but he pulled back. With this intense longing look in his eyes and a burning fire in his heart, he had to admit it right now.

And his voice sounded deep and sexy when he admitted

“I want you too”

Then he tried to fight these feelings again and cleared his throat “But maybe it's better, you know...if we talk first?”

Aware of the fact that so much has happened between them and that he still had a girlfriend. But at the same time his whole face was telling her he didn't mean one word of that.

Clarke leaned against him, their body's were like magnets and once they are this close, it hard to stop them from attaching to each other...

She lay a finger on his lips “Ssshh we can talk later” her hand traced from his lips to his beard, gently stroking his chin and cheek. Again, she started to kiss him, this time a lot slower.

He whispered “Hey it was my turn” heavily breathing through his nose...

The alcohol running through his veins made it easier for him to take the lead. With his strong arms safely wrapped around her he suddenly lifted her off the floor.

The heart, the passionated Bellamy Blake, slowly finding himself back...She wrapped her legs around him and when he deepened the kiss she moaned. Carefully he carried her through the bedroom and lay her on the bed, where she automatically spread her legs to welcome him.

Their eyes locked when he hovered above her.

With a hoarse voice he said her name “Clarke...”

“Make love to me”

This time it was Bellamy who started the kiss and he had never kissed a girl like this before, now it came purely from the heart. There was no way he was going to miss anything of this gorgeous woman ever again, his girl, his princess...

All he ever felt for her was back, his heart opened like a flower in the morning when the sun shines upon it.

His body moved slowly, like the music was still playing...With his eyes closed his hands found hers next to her head, when he lowered himself onto her. Their fingers played with each other until their hands merged, perfectly fitting into each other. As she moved along to his rhythm and playfully pushed her body upwards, longing for him, he gently squeezed his hands in hers, to let her know how much he enjoyed this.

Their lips explored each other and slowly he kissed his way down to her neck, letting her hands go, moving them to the mattress again, to pull himself up a little.

“Wait” she said and surprisingly pushed him to one side of the bed. The way he rolled on his back was funny and they both laughed.

Lying comfortably on his side, his head resting on his hand, he watched her crawl towards him. And when she got up to kiss him again, he reached out to touched her legs, right where the dress ended. Slowly he let his hand slide

underneath her dress...

“You okay with this?”

A shy smile on his face gave away his nervousness.

She nodded and caressed his arms while he continued. When his hands were at her waist he stopped, carefully took the dress and pulled it over her head.

While Bellamy was impressed by her beauty she lay her hands on his chest again and playfully pushed him back. He was leaning on his elbows when Clarke crawled on top of him in only her underwear.

“Are you sure about this princess?” he flirted, more confident already.

“Sshh no talking, remember?”

It was strange that she didn't really respond to that, because it was a long time ago since he'd called that. But right now, it didn't matter much...

His hands reached out to her waist again, right where he stopped before taking off her dress. It surprised him when she started to move a little sitting on top, just to tease him...

He chuckled “Clarke?!” and grabbed her even tighter.

When she winked at him and flirted with a lovely smile, he decided to tease her back. One move upwards and at the same time he suddenly lifted her off of him. Her giggle made the butterflies go insane inside of him...

With a glowing smile he wiggled his eyebrows and came closer, forcing her to lay down again. Oh how he enjoyed being on top again, they both would never get bored of this game.

Clarke surrendered completely when he leaned in to kiss her, with his hands he caressed the sides of her arms and all the way down her body.

“It's okay” she whispered, reassuring him.

“Sshh” he talked against her lips “No talking right? Just enjoy me spoiling you”

There was so much love and respect in the way he treated her, his fingers carefully circling on her skin, slowly tracing her whole body. He sometimes had to draw an extra breath because she did the same underneath his shirt, worshiping his well muscled and define body.

They couldn't stop kissing, all wrapped up in each other, their body's moving like a ship that was sailing the waves...She felt his pants got tighter every time he pressed himself against her.

After spoiling her with his magic hands, they switched roles and Clarke now enjoyed being on top again. But he didn't let her for long... She kissed his chest and neck, teasing him a little with her tongue. An intense stare followed when he gently surrounded her torso with his big hands, forcing her back a little. And when he sat up straight she automatically moved to his lap and wrapped her legs around him, while watching how fast he took his shirt of.

Their warm body's touched each other again and he started to kiss her neck, whispering against her skin.

“You okay? I want this to be perfect...”

His kiss and whispering tickled and she softly moaned, replying “Don't stop Bellamy”

After a loving look he brushed her hair back, while the other hand moved to her back, untying her bra. He had to make sure she really wanted this and looked at her...But her gorgeous blue eyes, they were only begging for more when he carefully removed her bra and threw it on the floor.

They kissed, sitting up straight, locked together, while their body's merged. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Softly and slowly he kissed his way down again, the kisses got wetter and her beautiful full breasts turned him on even more...Without hesitating he lay his hands on them and softly massaged her... With his tongue he gently played with her nipples. Every now and then he looked up with a naughty look, enjoying the pleasure this gave to her, even more when one of his hands found it's way down. A cute shy giggle made him stop staring and kiss her again, while his fingers felt how warm and wet she was, their breathing got faster.

For the last time, after being sure that she came already, he lay her down again and undressed himself completely, without saying a word. He was confident, but swallowed when he put one knee on the bed...Just a little bit insecure, when he lowered himself on top of her again...Feeling the warmth of their bare skin, now both completely naked, connecting and touching each other like this was beyond amazing.

After all the foreplay, they were both more then ready and Bellamy passionately started to make love to her. They both moaned on their journey to find the right rhythm, eyes closed....Slow but steady, he pumped himself inside her with all the love he felt. They were so perfectly made for each other!

The heat made his forehead a little sweaty... Clarke's hands were encouraging him on his back, caressing and tracing his body everywhere. Or stopping, gasping for air, pressing her nails into his skin out of pleasure.

Bellamy found the perfect rhythm, but was so overwhelmed by what he felt, that he had to slow down sometimes, he caressed her hair, cupped her cheek and kissed her then. Bellamy had never felt this way with someone and was completely swept away in their first time...He knew exactly what he was doing, Clarke felt like a princess, while he kissed her neck and just adored her... Worshiping her body with his. Their breathing got heavier by the minute...

Suddenly started to moan more, moving faster, squeezing the fabric of the mattress next to her head...Then he cupped her face and lowered his head next to hers, whispering in her ear

“I love you so much”

Clarke moaned louder and gasped as she felt the tension rise, she enjoyed every bit of it. She opened up her legs even more and wrapped her legs around his back...It was a magical feeling to come again, at the same time he did, both gasping for air.

Shortly after she put her legs down again, she felt how his whole body relaxed and began to shiver a bit. While he was still inside of her, she moved one hand to his hair. Bellamy buried his head in her neck, trying to catch his breath. Her fingers disappeared in his dark curls, while they both breathed out.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her, which made her moan one last time. His smile was both satisfied and proud, when he lowered himself right beside her and snuggled up against her, kissing her cheek, playing with her hair.

Their eyes locked when she turned, it was pure romance, still spoiling each other with little kisses and lovely subtle touches. His heart was burning for her...

... ... ... 

 

But the dreamy night took a sudden turn when they finally _did_ start talking.

Carefully he traced his fingers towards the bruises on her neck.

"I'm really sorry Clarke...I am so sorry..."

She caressed his upper-arm "We're all effected by the eclipse...You weren't yourself Bellamy..."

“I know, but I did hurt you. And now you know why."

They both smiled...

"But you didn't say it back...”

Clarke frowned.

His eyes filled with tears “Clarke? I _love_ you...”

She nodded and smiled a bit awkward, now he got real nervous...Was he so wrong about this?

“I wish I could say the same”

Her answer was even more shocking and made him immediately jump up from the bed.

“What??” Didn't he just risked a lot for her, by cheating on his girlfriend?? Yes, he would give up everything for her. But this was not what he expected, not at all! They loved each other, it was written in the stars...

“I'm sure I love you- I mean Clarke does...But I'm not her, I- I _am_ Clarke, but- Well, you're actually speaking to Josephine. Using your girlfriends body.”

Totally in shock,he raised his arms and put his hands in his hair “Tell me you're just drunk as hell. What the fuck is this...Clarke?!”

“No, my name's Josephine...You probably heard of the chosen? Clarke became one of them, my host to be exact...I'm sorry Bellamy. You're just to cute and I was immediately attracted to you, like my father predicted. And it was so easy to seduce you.”

That's why she didn't want to talk and why she never responded when he called her princess again, after all those years. He knew something was wrong, but used his heart, only his heart...and now he's being punished for it.

“You used me” he said, completely confused with watery eyes. “I want Clarke, not a host! How do I get her back, I once lost her and I- I can't loose her again.”

But Josephine, as Clarke, just stared back at him.

Bellamy got furious “Damn it! I don't understand, how can you do something like this?? Have you never loved someone?!” tears ran down his cheeks.

It touched her, his deep love for Clarke. She'd just experienced how much he cared for her.

“Yes I do, I have...and he reminds me of you. Listen if there's a way, I'll help you. But my mum and dad are very powerful.”

“You don't know me very well, I'll do anything to get her back.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
